Truth or Dare It's Supernatural
by Sketchy-storm
Summary: I summon all of my favorite characters from the show and play truth or dare. I got the original idea from Livvykitty, but she took down her old one. LET THE GAMES BEGIN!
1. Chapter 1

A young teenage girl sat in front of a small square device, rigging it up to her computer. She mumbled to herself as she hooked up the last wire.

"If Livvy-kitty can do it, so can I."

She ducked behind her couch in fear as the machine sparked and glowed in an eerie light. A small tearing noise came from the large, vortex-y hole that was opening up in the middle of the room. Smiling, the young girl walked over to her computer and typed in some words.

**Sam, Dean, Gabriel and Cas Appeared on the couches.**

The teenager laughed maniacally as the hole spat out the four men onto her couch. Sam, Dean, and Cas all look confused but Gabriel smiled happily and popped some skittles into his mouth. The teen walked over and bumped knuckles with him.

"Olivia sent you the box?"

"More like I…._borrowed_ it."

"I like your moxie, kid."

The girl walked over to her computer and typed in some more words.

**Sam ,Dean, Gabriel and Cas couldn't leave the house.**

Her smile was pure evil before looking up into nothingness.

"You guys know the drill. We will be playing Truth or dare. PM me any dares or questions you have for the guys, play nice, and we can all have a good time. The rest of the rules are down there."

She pointed down to the list that is just below this sentence.

**RULES:**

**1: Nothing including incest, French kissing, or other naughty things.**

**2: More characters may come in if I get enough requests.**

**3: Just about anything else goes! Have fun, my evil children! *maniacal laughter***


	2. Chapter 2

Dean prodded around the house. He wasn't really into being trapped in a three bedroom, two bathroom house. Emily, (also known as 'the girl' and 'she',) walked into the living room. Sam was asleep on the couch, Cas was staring intently at the TV, and Gabe was at the computer, reading fan-fiction. Emily kicked Sam on his foot until he woke up. "Wakey wakey," She said, a small, evil smile growing on her face. She held up a piece of paper. "Finally got some dares." She started to read off the list.

**Dares:**

**Daughter-of-Raziel:**

**I dare Sam and Gabe to switch eating habits. (Gabe only eats healthy stuff like salad and Sam only eats candy and brownies) Because I love them oh, so much**

Emily snapped her fingers, and two tables appeared in the middle of the living room. One was covered in thing**s **like carrot sticks, salad mix, and cabbage. The other had cartons of ice cream, hot fudge, brownies, and cookies. Gabe wrinkled his nose.

"There is no way in hell I'm touching any of that." He said, his nose crinkling. Emily smiled innocently.

"Didn't I tell you?" She said. "Even though no physical maiming will last for more than ten or so minutes here, if you don't do a finish a truth or dare, then I get to take you to my 'Art Room.' She said, pointing to a room across the hall. Even though the door was pink and glittery, you could see something black and crusty splattered on the door. Gabe gulped.

"You each must pick out a bowl or plate and let me fill it with the food of my choosing." Emily said.

A moment later Gabe handed her a medium sized bowl and Sam gave her a Tupper-ware dish. Smiling Emily walked over to the junk food table and started filling the dish with ice cream, covering it in hot fudge, candy, and she put three cookies on the side. She quickly handed it to Sam and pointed to the couch. "Sit and eat," She said, going to her computer. She pulled up media player and started pulling together a music list as Sam ate the monstrosity of a dessert. Dean shook his head.

"That is like, Diabetes to the fifth power." He said.

Sam looked like he might throw up. "Do I ha-"

"Yes Sam, you have to eat all of it." Emily said, turning on some music. 'I want candy' started playing."If you throw up, I get to take you to the Art Room." She said, looking at him in the eye. Grumbling, Sam stuffed a few cookies into his mouth, washing them down with a glass of milk. After a few more bites, He set down the Tupper ware and looked at Gabe, smiling. "Your turn."He said.

Emily took the bowl Gabe had given her, and started to fill it with salad, cauliflower, carrots, a raw potato, and spinach. She handed Gabe the bowl, and, as a last thought, she picked up an apple and showed it to Gabriel.

"Organic."She said brightly, putting it on top. Gabe started to stuff the food into his mouth, barley chewing. At one point he started choking and had to run to the bathroom. Emily smiled.

"You know what this means." She said, allowing Gabe to walk back into the room before snapping her fingers. Gabe disappeared, and she walked down the hall to the Art Room door.

"Yu may want to turn up the music." She said before walking into the room. A moment later, screaming erupted from the room, sounding neither animal nor human. Emily walked out, holding a sopping wet t-shirt. Cas blinked. "What happened?" He asked, looking around.

"I tortured your brother, made Dean feel safe, and forced Sam to eat junk food. What were you doing?" She asked.

"Trying to find a crack in these universes walls, so I could open another worm hole and escape." He said shrugging." That or you were too lazy to go back into your story and make me actually participate."

Emily shrugged. "Sounds like something I might do."

**So in the next chapter, I'll be doing a truth, and maybe another dare, if I get a review telling me one. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Emily walked into the living room, looking around. Dean was in the bathroom, Gabriel was sitting on the couch, twitching occasionally, (he still hadn't gotten past the trauma in the Art Room,) Cas was watching (but not really watching) TV and Sam was on the computer.

Emily smiled and silently snapped her fingers, and a giant gong appeared be her with one of those drumstick-thingies. Rearing back, she swung at the gong and-

"GGOOOOOOONGGG!"

Everyone jerked upward except for Cas, who slowly looked up. Immediately the gong disappeared, and Emily pranced into the room, wearing her new 'Tie-dyed' t-shirt, which was shades of blue and red. Dean ran into the room, his zipper still down.

"-the hell was that?" He asked, a panicked look in his eyes. Emily rolled her eyes. "It was a gong, you goof. Go sit on the futon." She said, pointing at the mint colored couch. Not wanting to upset the teenager, he quickly plopped down on the green atrocity. She told Cas to do the same. As soon as he sat down, all the lights in the room went off. After a moment a spotlight appeared on Emily, who was now wearing a suit.

"Welcome! Today on _My secret Crush, _Dean Winchester must profess how he feels about one of the world's favorite angels, Castiel!"

Another spotlight hit the two men on the futon, and both of them looked exceedingly confused.

"_My secret Crush _is viewed by a live audience." A male voice said. A small neon sign appeared above Gabe and Sam. It had one word on it that was blinking; _**Clap .Clap. Clap.**_

Smiling in a charming way, Emily lowered her microphone. "Allow me to explain, "She said, pulling and unfolding a piece of paper from her back pocket. She read:

**Daughter-of-Raziel****chapter 1 .****Sep 15**

**I dare Dean to admit how he REALLY feels about Castiel. Dean, don't even try. You know you love him.**

Smiling, Emily put away the piece of paper. "There was also a dare from Daughter to make Dean listen to one-direction and Justin Beiber for two hours straight if he didn't profess his love, so I'm just gonna combine the two into one super dare. So Dean, you must choose. Profess your love that you refuse to admit you have, or listen to the world's most god-awful voices for the next two hours. Which will it be?"

After thinking for a moment, Dean looked up.

"Where is the mp3 player?"

Two hours later on the dot, Dean ripped the ear buds out of his ears. He had a look of pure horror on his face.

"I have seen the end." He jibbered as he collapsed on the couch. Gabe seemed to have finally recovered from his visit to the Art Room. He walked up to dean and gave him a pat on the back. "Don't worry Deanie boy, everything will be better in a little bit. Trust me, I've been there."

Emily walked into the living room, dressed in a pair of Guardians of the Galaxy pajama pants, a black beanie, and a black Rolling Stones t-shirt. She had a smile on her face.

"Good news! My 'supervisor' said that for everyone who can beat a truth or dare, they get a reward! The readers can put in the reviews what they think the survivors should get. In other news, I have decided to allow other characters into the game, so add those two things to your questions for the boys and your dares!"


	4. update

guys, i am sooooo sorry! i was grounded from the internet. luckily, i can post this from my school computer. i will be posting new chapters asap. im sorry it took so long for me to update.


End file.
